lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shops in Pebbleton
These articles lists the shops in Pebbleton. For shops located inside of Telston Mall, see Shops in Telston Mall. Uptown Bar Lapin A small bar and pub. Since it's one of a handful of watering holes in Pebbleton - and in fact, is the oldest one - it has seen many drunken young men within its premises. Its side dishes were thought to be some of the best to go with the local brew. ::Trivia: The bar is named after the one of the same name in the manga Bartender. Stray Cats A cake cafe run by a sweet, air-headed young woman. The shop is popular because she is pretty. ::Trivia: This cafe is named after the cake cafe in Mayoi Neko Overrun!. Mariage Sorcière A Gift, Novelties, Art and Antiques shop. The first floor is a colourful gift shop with cute presents and wrapping paper. The second floor consists of antiques and art pieces. ::Trivia: This shop is named for the contract between witches Beatrice and Ushiromiya Maria and all of their furnitures in Umineko no Naku Koro ni. The Velvet Tea Room A bakery and tea room style cafe. It is said that their coffee is very good, and it is a popular lunchtime spot for people working in the Materion Square. Due to their close proximity, it has a one-sided rivalry with the Stray Cats cafe. ::Trivia: Named after the Velvet Room from the game series Persona. Irma Launderette A laundromat which also provides laundry and dry cleaning services. The shop lady, who wishes to only be known as Irma, is known for having excellently fair skin and for only wearing long white dresses. ::Trivia: The name is derived from the surname of Elsea de Lute Irma the cleaning demon in the manga The World God Only Knows. Tony Tony Clinic A family clinic with a general practitioner. The doctor there often prescribes his own home-brewed medicine, which are very effective, although, having once offended the current Mayor's daughter, the doctor is harassed by town and sanitary inspectors on a bi-weekly basis and has thus cut down on the home-brew for more generic medication, which has dismayed residents to say the least. ::Trivia: The name of the clinic derived from Tony Tony Chopper the ship doctor of the Straw Hats Pirates in One Piece. Shinetail River Under the Bridge Under Shinetail Bridge was just like under any other bridge: a slope leading down to the water covered with little grass, more sand and mostly rubble. But a couple of years back, someone decided to set up a booth there selling lemonade, and soon the area under the bridge became a spot for unlicensed vendors to set up their stores there. The police leave them alone since they add more life to the town, but has forbidden street vending everywhere else. The stores there exist on both sides of the banks of Shinetail River, and come in different shapes and sizes, from just a plain cardboard box or a groundsheet to a few tables and chairs to mobile carts and caravans. The vendors themselves are just as varied and queer. Food is the main product sold there, though sometimes, there are other kinds of things. ::Trivia: This place is modelled after the pasar malams and flea markets in South East Asian countries. The name comes from the manga Arakawa Under the Bridge, where the titular Arakawa is a place where a strange group of "homeless" people live. Downtown Dinoco A gas station. It is located at the road corner, beside the bus depot. ::Trivia: Dinoco is the name of an oil company seen in both Pixar films Toy Story and Cars. Seagulls' Seafood Cafe A seafood restaurant. The seafood served is freshly caught early in the morning by fishermen from the docks. ::Trivia: This cafe is named after the seagulls in Finding Nemo. Casetta dell'Orso A trattoria, an Italian-style eating establishment with casual service and relatively low prices. They are well-liked for their large servings. ::Trivia: The trattoria is named after a restaurant of the same name in Ristorante Paradiso. Grande Hall A pub. It is a good place to hang out and have a drink. Most students would try to get a drink there. Voca-box Lily A karaoke lounge located above Grande Hall. Customers at the karaoke would order drinks from the pub, so the two businesses enjoy a good relationship. ::Trivia: The name lends from a popular karaoke joint in Singapore KBox and the ' Vocaloid Lily'. Rockbell's Auto Repair Despite being an Auto Repair Shop, this shop does not only provide auto repair services, but also serves as a general repair shop. ::Trivia: The Auto is named after the workshop of Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Locations